pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM102: Alola, Alola!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Misty and Brock arrive in the Alola Region and visit the Pokémon School. Episode Plot Ash and his classmates are about to get home after school. Sophocles plans on visiting the fireworks festival on the island. Suddenly, Lana makes an announcement of some guests arriving: they are visited by Brock and Misty. Ash and his classmates are excited to meet them, for Lana did make this surprise. Misty turns to Lana's Sandy, and is thrilled to meet him. Lana admits ever since their visit to Kanto, she has been in contact with Misty, and managed to find some spare time to visit Alola, leaving her sisters in charge of Cerulean Gym. After all, with so many challengers as of late, she decided to take a break. Brock wants to visit the Pokémon Center; Sophocles notes he is the Pokémon Doctor, after all, but Brock admits he is still training to become one. Regardless, Misty urges them to show some fun things in Alola. Mallow makes this promise, since they did show all a great time in Kanto, and Lana thinks of showing them some new places she discovered. Ash, Sophocles and Kiawe become thrilled, as everyone goes to have fun. During their visit, Brock meets Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center: he tries to amaze her by telling her about her Pokémon Doctor profession. However, he gets pulled away by Misty by his ear, as "they are just visiting." Suddenly, a boy comes with a Yungoos, for it has not eaten anything in a while. Nurse Joy goes to examine it, but Brock already notices a pain in its jaw. As Nurse Joy proceeds, Brock decides to help Nurse Joy, and promises to return to the group sometime later. Team Rocket and Stufful, in the den, are fed honey by Bewear. James realizes it is time to call the headquarters. They call the secretary, but her Alolan Meowth appears on the screen. Meowth translates that everyone over there is busy, and the Alolan Meowth believes the trio didn't do much, either, and goes to take care of the report itself. Meowth feels insulted, but James states it is true that nothing notable has changed. Jessie reminds him about the donut sales; Meowth goes to argue to Alolan Meowth, who cuts their link. Jessie is grateful they didn't get to see Matori, but James feels that their lack of progress made the people forget they are even here. They realize if this continues, they'll be reduced to mere donut salesmen. It is why Meowth proposes they make a breakthrough and show some results. Ash and the group let Misty visit Nina's pancakes place. Misty is amazed, and notices the Alolan Raichu, who is the mascot of this place. Mallow mentions to Misty that Nina has her new fiancé, who are working together to give them the best meals they can have. The group eats, delighted by the pancakes' taste. Next, they come to Anela's stand, as the old lady states her fruits have grown a lot before being harvested. Misty's Psyduck pops out of Misty's Poké Ball and accidentally swallows the watermelon. Misty and Psyduck apologize, but Anela does not mind that, and gives the group a basket of fruits. Next, the girls show Misty around their favorite jewelry store. Misty is amused, and notices the Corsola horn necklaces. In response, she sends her Corsola, who is actually terrified of the Corsola horn necklaces. Lana claims they are made of actual Corsola bits, much to Misty's surprise, but admits she was just joking. The guys wait outside the store, and Ash notices some people surfing. Sophocles mentions that being Mantine Surfing, as Rotom adds that Mantine are Ride Pokémon. The girls are interested in surfing, and Ash states they could go to "Treasure Island", the island that he and Pikachu went once, and had a great time. The group goes to do that, but Team Rocket stalks them. James is not pleased that the twerps are here, even with the "OG twerp girl". Still, Meowth believes this to be an opportunity to catch Mantine, and Pikachu, leading to a massive boost in their prosperity. For that, they plan to use their new machine. The heroes surf on the Mantine, but Rotom adds the real fun is jumping. A Mantine appears, which excites Sandy, who jumps on it, and they make a tumble around the wave. Lana sees Mantine is actually Sandy's friend, while Ash is tempted to make the same move, too. As a big wave approaches, Kiawe makes a "Huntail Spin", which dazes Marowak. Lana, Popplio and Sandy make a "Primarina Twist". Misty challenges Ash, as she makes a "Starmie 720", while Ash does a "Magikarp Splash" around the waves. Mallow and Lillie praise the group, as they advance towards the island. Brock healed the Yungoos, and gets praised. Brock is flattered by Nurse Joy, who was actually referring to Luxray's coat that she was brushing. Meanwhile, the group has reached Treasure Island. Misty has the Mantine stay and play, while Ash wants to show them his friends on the island. On the plains, the group sees any Ribombee, Comfee and Cutifly. Lana asks Misty about these Pokémon, but Misty is nevertheless terrified of bugs. Ash searches for other friends, and spots the Alolan Exeggutor. Ash waves to them, astounding others that these are the friends he mentioned. Nevertheless, the group rides the Alolan Exeggutor and play with them in the water. However, Psyduck and Marowak don't like swimming much. Ash spits some water on Exeggutor for fun, but it spits some of it on Ash and Pikachu, too. Misty manages to tickle an Exeggutor's feet, causing it to create a wave to soak Marowak and Psyduck. Later, as the boys are asleep and Mallow and Lillie make a sandcastle, Misty watches the sunset with Lana. As the sun is setting, Misty believes it is time to head back. Suddenly, the group hears an explosion, and find Team Rocket captured the school of Mantine. Misty sees they are causing trouble in Alola, too. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Marowak fires Bonemerang against their machine, but it is insulated against such attacks. Sandy speeds up to attack, but gets repelled by the machine, and Lana catches him. Misty, calling herself "the world's greatest beauty", sends Gyarados to constrict Team Rocket's robot. Sandy's Double-Edge, Popplio's Aqua Jet and Pikachu's Iron Tail damages the machine. Meowth releases the hands of the machine to attack, which are stopped by Tsareena's Trop Kick and Marowak's Iron Head. The group's Pokémon attack, destroying the machine to let the Mantine out of the machine, and Tsareena releases them from the net with Magical Leaf. Misty, furious that Team Rocket is ruining her vacations, Mega Evolves her Gyarados; Jessie calls out to Misty, since she can't do this in Alola. Ash's Pikachu's Gigavolt Havoc, Kiawe's Marowak's Inferno Overdrive and Lana's Popplio's Hydro Vortex Z-Moves are fired at Team Rocket's machine, but it is still withstanding those attacks. To finish them off, Misty has Mega Gyarados use Hydro Pump, to destroy the robot, which blasts Team Rocket off to the sky. After the group returned to Melemele Island, Misty admits Alola is a nice place, and wishes to visit more of it. Suddenly, they encounter Brock, who cooks stew for their dinner. Brock states he did put the tent, since they have to be in this together. Suddenly, Psyduck comes out and wants to eat their food, much to Misty's annoyance. While watching the full moon with Brock and Misty, Ash falls asleep. Misty sees he's a kid to fall asleep so easily, and goes with Brock into the tent. Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui observe this and smile to each other. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Mantine (JP, US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lana asks what Ride Pokémon does everyone ride in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Mantine. The other answers are Sharpedo (red), Lapras (green), and Pyukumuku (yellow). *This marks the first time not to have any scenes of Bewear dragging/capturing Team Rocket upon their defeat and first they've blasted off on their own. *During the battle against Team Rocket, the original theme song is played. Gallery Misty and Brock appear in Alola SM102 2.png Brock flirting with Nurse Joy SM102 3.png Alolan Meowth's conversation with Team Rocket SM102 4.png Team Rocket's fantasy of their food truck SM102 5.png Misty, Mallow and Tsareena eating pancakes SM102 6.png Psyduck eating a watermelon SM102 7.png Corsola terrified at seeing the Corsola branches SM102 8.png Two trainers riding Mantine SM102 9.png Sandy riding with its Mantine friend SM102 10.png Ash riding Mantine through the waves SM102 11.png Brock thinking that Nurse Joy is talking about him SM102 12.png Alolan Exeggutor greeting Ash SM102 13.png Misty hides, while being scared of Bug-Type Pokémon SM102 14.png Team Rocket, in their machine, getting ready to strike SM102 15.png Lana prasing Sandy SM102 16.png The heroes' Pokémon freeing the Mantine SM102 17.png Team Rocket's machine breaking apart SM102 18.png Mega Gyarados getting ready to use Hydro Pump SM102 19.png Brock sees his friends showing up SM102 20.png Psyduck is excited to eat the food }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon